


Three Cheers for S(queak)weet Revenge

by TheKidsFromYesterday



Series: Ectober 2020 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidsFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidsFromYesterday
Summary: No one comes back from the grave for a toy. Not even a dog.
Series: Ectober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Three Cheers for S(queak)weet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from My Chemical Romance.

He was warm. He was safe with mother, safe with his siblings, who squirmed and nipped at his ears as he tried to sleep. Mother let out a warning bark and the pups settled down, though it wouldn't last. They would forget her warning and begin biting and growling again soon.

When he next awoke, there were lots of people around, speaking with their strange yips and growls. They gestured to him and his family, as well as the other families that were nearby. They smelled angry and a little bit nervous. Perhaps they had angered their own mother. 

He was scared. They took him away from his mother and held him down on a cold table. Something sharp pricked him. And then he got sleepy. So very, very, sleepy. 

Mother isn't here. His brothers and sisters are gone. He can't pick up their scent. He whines and paces back and forth, nose to the ground as he searches for them. 

There. That human makes him feel so angry. These machines make him feel angry. Before he can comprehend what's happening. he's grown in size, from a tiny puppy to a towering beast. This human will pay. 

He has a nice place to live, beyond the portal. There are fields he can run in and streams he can play in. He knows that his family isn't here, that they're all somewhere beyond. He'll join them soon, but first, he has to do something important. 

It's easy enough to lead the friendly flying human to the field. He just had to convince him to throw the toy, then run just out of reach when the human tries to snatch it back. It's not a bad place to sleep, he supposes. The farm looks like no one has lived there for a while, and is crumbling. He sits near a pile of bricks and wags his tail, waiting for the human to catch up. 

The human seems confused when he rolls the toy to him. But that's all right. He'll be all right. He doesn't need the toy. He just needed to see the one responsible for his murder suffer. He needed to destroy his replacements. Curling up and letting out a sigh, he ignores the way the human yelps as his furry body is enveloped in a soft orange light. He can hear his siblings barking at each other, feel his mother licking his ear. 

He hopes the friendly flying human remembers him as a tiny playful puppy, rather than a slobbering monster. 

He just wanted to play. But contrary to what the flying human thought, he didn't want to play with toys. He wanted to play with lives. Now the game is over, and he can sleep.


End file.
